


Just the Three of Us

by SmugLemon



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Cassandra (Disney: Tangled), Lingerie, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, OT3, Oral Sex, Pansexual Character, Poly V Relationship With Rapunzel as Pivot (Disney), Polygamy, Post-Canon, Threesome - F/F/M, Uknighted Dream, p in v
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29113119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmugLemon/pseuds/SmugLemon
Summary: With two incredible spouses who adore her above all else, Rapunzel receives plenty of loving.  But she not-so-secretly longs to have them both in bed together for more than their nightly cuddling. Will this be the night she finally gets her wish?
Relationships: Cassandra/Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Just the Three of Us

**Author's Note:**

> CONTENT WARNING  
> For adults only-- very explicit!  
> Just to be clear, Eugene and Cass don't do anything sexual to each other in this fic, only to Rapunzel. Also I'm incredibly shy about sharing this but the world needs more Uknighted Dream content!  
> Set post canon not long after Rapunzel has married both Eugene and Cassandra. Please enjoy <3  
> \---

Rapunzel carefully poised herself in the center of the bed, propping her back against a small mountain of pillows and crossing her ankles in her best attempt to look appealing. In reality, she knew she didn’t have to work that hard at it. The two people she was attempting to woo both adored her and claimed her to be the most attractive woman on the planet. Still, it was fun and thrilling and even a little nerve wracking to try something new.

She realized her most recent shift in position had tucked her new nightgown under her legs, so she carefully tugged it free and arranged it neatly. It was almost completely sheer from where it hung loosely on her shoulders to where it stopped above her mid-thighs. Somehow it felt even naughtier than wearing nothing at all, especially knowing that it would perfectly convey exactly what kind of mood she was in to whoever saw her wearing it. A mood that had been present since early Monday morning with no outlet-- the week had been so busy for her and her partners that both time and energy for anything more than nighttime snuggling was completely lacking. But that wouldn’t be a problem now.

Rapunzel squeaked in her giddy excitement, knowing that this was one of her best surprises yet. She just wondered which one of her partners was going to be the first to see it.

“Which one of them is going to show up first?” she wondered, gently biting her bottom lip. She wouldn’t be disappointed either way; she’d just feel so sorry for the one missing out. If Eugene won and Cass got there second, she’d probably go for a sunset ride on Fidella. But if Eugene got to the room and found the door already locked, he’d most likely go to his study to kick off his boots and relax with a book. They never got upset with having to share, never showed a hint of jealousy, never complained when one needed a moment with Rapunzel, and the princess was beyond thankful for that. Still, she couldn’t help but wish for the two of them to share _at the same time_.

Rapunzel let her head fall back and she hummed, imagining both of them on her at once. It had happened before, in rare moments of unplanned passion. Once, they’d gotten caught up in a wanton make out session, taking turns stealing her lips for eager kisses and letting their hands wander aimlessly while they lay on a blanket spread out under the afternoon sun, away from prying eyes. Even though both of their clothes (and most of her own) had stayed on, it had left Rapunzel with wobbly legs for the rest of the day.

Then there was that one glorious morning that was forever etched into Rapunzel’s mind. They’d all fallen asleep cuddled together the night before, a special treat in and of itself. Rapunzel had woken first, as usual, sandwiched between her two favorite people. She was soon followed by Cass, who just couldn’t keep her hands to herself. One thing had led to another, and Eugene had ended up staying, giving Rapunzel the rare and amazing pleasure of getting to hear both her boyfriend and girlfriend moaning her name in harmony as they took turns falling apart on either side of her.

She covered her pink cheeks with her palms and wriggled her toes at the memory. It had been the most erotic experience of her life thus far, even if it had been quite disappointing that the two of them had kept everything under the blanket at Cass’s insistence. They’d seen each other naked by now, but Cass still clearly had reservations when it came to seeing Eugene… in the act, so to speak.

Rapunzel respected Cass’s boundaries, and never, ever wanted to make her feel ashamed or embarrassed when it came to making love. But part of her wondered what it was like not being attracted to Eugene’s body, or any man’s body. Goodness, he was a sight to behold. How could one look at his broad, defined pectoral muscles and not want to run their hands down them? She loved raking her fingernails gently over his chest and then down, down, following the fluffy trail of hair that led to the base of his incredible cock. Her mouth practically watered at the thought.

And for the love of everything— how could Eugene not be attracted to _Cass?!_ How could anyone resist her beautiful, full breasts and her taut tummy? Her hips alone could hypnotize Rapunzel, make her brain fill with nothing but the constant hum of want. She could run her hands along the beautiful curves of her body all day long. And then the space between her thighs; so soft, so hot, so _sweet_.

Rapunzel hadn’t realized her toes were curling just thinking about the pair of them.

Oh, one of them needed to get there soon.

Rapunzel’s silent prayers were answered when she heard footsteps in the hallway and a conversation growing louder as they approached the door. Her heart hammered rapidly as she listened.

“I’m just saying, they could be a little more open to trade,” she heard Eugene’s voice say faintly.

“I know, Eugene, I know. Can we drop the political talk for now? Our bedroom should be a work-free zone,” came Cass’s reply, reassuring the princess that it was in fact the very two people she wanted most in the world at that moment standing just outside her door. She could barely hear the key being turned in the lock with how loud her heartbeat was in her ears.

Cass swung the door open, her sharp eyes immediately scanning the room and landing on Rapunzel.

And then her mind went fuzzy and her mouth fell open without her permission.

Eugene casually stepped inward, about to loudly announce his presence as usual, before stilling in his tracks at the sight of his gorgeous wife in nothing but the nightgown.

The _incredibly sheer_ nightgown that left almost nothing to the imagination. White lace and soft blue ribbon against peachy pink skin just asking to be kissed.

Rapunzel smiled and waved at the two of them sheepishly, simultaneously gaining confidence at their reactions and growing shy as they stared, both feelings which mixed perfectly with the hungry fire in her belly.

There was a short silence before Eugene put out a hand to try and push Cass away with a hurried shout of,

“I was here first!”

“What? No! I _saw_ her first,” Cass argued, pushing her way inward despite Eugene’s continued attempt to shove her out.

“Well, I was in the room first.”

“Only because _I opened the door for you!”_

“Guys, guys, _please_ ,” Rapunzel said, getting to her knees on the bed that certainly got their attention. “I think you _both_ won.” She beamed, a hopeful look in her eyes. This plan was turning out better than she could have imagined!

Cass and Eugene exchanged a glance. 

“Now,” the princess said in her best commanding tone, “close the door behind yourselves and get over here. Together.”

Cass followed one of the orders; she closed the door, but only to ensure there was no risk of someone seeing into the room. When she turned back, she saw Rapunzel shooting them the look— wide green eyes, bottom lip between her teeth, chin tilted downward just so— it was practically guaranteed to get her whatever she wanted.

“Do you wanna flip a coin?” Eugene asked Cass through the side of his mouth, as if Rapunzel wouldn't hear exactly what he’d said.

“Oh come on, _pleeeease_ ?” The princess pleaded, her impatience causing her to resort to begging. She leaned forward, trying to emphasize her chest. “I really don’t want to have to choose between the two of you. Not when I want you both _so badly._ ”

Eugene and Cass both let out a high pitched whine in unison, their willpower waning by the millisecond.

“Raps,” Cassandra said, clinging to her last shred of brainpower. She had to clear her throat. “It’s— it’s not like we _want_ to force you to choose. But it’s kind of awkward.”

“Yeah. What I want to do to you right now is something Cass doesn’t want to see.”

“And the things I want to do with you would be weird to do in front of Eugene.”

“It won’t be weird!” Rapunzel insisted. “We can take things slow. And besides, Eugene, you wouldn’t think anything Cass would do to me is weird, would you?”

Eugene tilted his head and shrugged.

“Ehh, not really? I mean… it’s not like it’s anything I wouldn’t do.”

“Exactly! Well, except...” Rapunzel glanced between the two of them. 

“What? Cass does something for you I don’t do?”

“Not exactly,” his wife said, shyly tapping her fingers against her lips. “She just does it differently. And… I want to do it to _her_ right now.”

Judging by the bright color in Cass’s cheeks, she got the hint.

“Oh,” Eugene scoffed. “Oh I see. Just because Cassandra apparently doesn’t need to breathe, all the oral I’ve given you doesn’t count?”

“Aww, don’t be sore, Eugene,” Rapunzel said. “You just have different talents, that’s all. And I enjoy everything both of you give me. Which is why you should both stop stalling and just _take me already._ ”

“Ugh!” Cass groaned. She tore apart the buckles of her jacket and tossed it aside before starting to kick off her boots. “We’re not going to get anywhere just standing here, and I can’t just keep staring at Raps while she’s wearing that thing.”

Rapunzel’s eyes sparkled.

“You like it?” She asked, striking a pose.

“Yes,” Cassandra practically growled, getting a knee onto the bed before pulling Rapunzel into a hungry kiss. Rapunzel eagerly melted into it, kissing back with equal fervor.

“Okay, I guess we’re doing this,” Eugene said. He took that as his cue to quietly remove his own jacket and boots, albeit slower than Cass had.

“You look incredible,” Cass said, feeling the lace beneath her fingers. “It really suits you.”

“I’m so glad you like it,” Rapunzel murmured happily before their lips met again. “I wanted to look good for you.”

“Well, you look good enough to eat,” Cassandra replied suggestively. Raps whined into her mouth, clutching at Cass’s shirt. She kissed her several more times before Cass worked up the courage to ask in a whisper,

“You really want to do that to me? Right now?”

“Yes,” Rapunzel answered eagerly, pressing another kiss to the side of Cass’s mouth. “Please.”

“N- not with Eugene in the room,” Cass mumbled. “But I can do it to you.”

Rapunzel hummed in thought— a process which was difficult considering the way Cass’s strong hands were roaming over the sides of her body.

“So, how exactly do you want to go about this?” Eugene asked from the other side of the bed as he sat down to undo the buttons of his trousers, his jacket and shirt already abandoned on one of the chairs.

“Eugene? Why don’t you go get a quick bath?” Rapunzel asked sweetly. She turned away from Cassandra briefly to look at him, leaving Cass to start mouthing at her chest through the lace, which, _oh gosh yes more of that please_. “You worked so hard today. Go get clean and give Cass and I a little alone time.”

“Whatever you say, Sunshine,” he said, giving her a quick kiss. “Just don’t go completely wearing yourself out on me before I get back.”

“Oh, don’t worry about that,” Rapunzel assured him. “I am prepared for a very full night.”

Eugene gave her a grin and went back to undressing just as Cass’s attention on her pebbled nipples became completely unignorable.

As soon as the door to the ensuite clicked shut, Cass rolled onto her back and reached for Rapunzel’s hips.

“Get up here,” she said, ready to devour Rapunzel and be suffocated by her thighs at the same time.

“Uh-uh, I don’t think so,” Rapunzel gently chided. “I’m taking care of you first.”

“What?” Cass asked, watching as her wife wriggled away from her grasp. “No, Raps, it’s okay. You don’t have to--,”

“I know I don’t have to,” Rapunzel said. She let her crafty fingers slide over a muscular thigh, inching up toward the hem of Cass’s breeches. Neither of them missed the way it made Cass’s breath catch. “But you want me to, don’t you?”

Cass sucked her bottom lip into her mouth and sunk her teeth into it, aroused and indecisive at the same time.

“Tell me what you really want, Cass.” The princess had started trailing both hands along the hem, ready to yank them down the moment Cass gave her permission. “Anything you want; it’s yours.”

Cass’s eyes flicked briefly to the bathroom door, and then back to Rapunzel’s inquisitive gaze. She swallowed and gave a nod.

“Words, please, Cass,” Rapunzel said, leaning forward to brush their lips together. Her fingers curled, scooping up all the fabric between her and Cass’s warm skin but still waiting, however impatiently.

“Take them off,” Cass said, finding her voice. “And make me come before Eugene gets back.”

In an instant, Rapunzel slid everything down in one go, tossing the clothing off to the side before working on her shirt. It followed in rapid succession, leaving Cassandra a bare and beautiful sight to behold.

“Don’t have much time then,” Rapunzel pointed out as she found a nice spot on Cass’s collarbone to kiss. Her hand held a breast and squeezed, making Cass sigh sweetly.

“So then don’t waste it,” Cass replied, grinning at her cheekily.

Rapunzel lifted a curious eyebrow, but decided to skip her usual kissing tour of Cass’s body in favor of a speedy path straight downward. She spread Cass’s thighs apart and gasped softly.

“Goodness, Cass, I didn’t realize you were already so eager,” she teased her, swiping her thumb over her warm center and feeling ridiculously pleased with the wetness already there.

“Hmmn, that’s why you’re wearing that frilly thing, isn’t it? To get me all excited?”

“Well, yes. I just didn’t realize it would work so well! I should start wearing it more often.”

“Yes, yes you should,” Cass agreed. Rapunzel felt her fingers curl into her hair. “It makes you look so sexy, Raps.”

Rapunzel pressed some kisses to the inside of Cass’s thigh, smiling to herself.

“I love when you call me that,” she said quietly.

“Raps?” Cass asked.

“No,” Rapunzel said, giggling, her hot breath tickling the woman beneath her. “Sexy.”

“You _are_ sexy,” Cass said. “So incredibly sexy, Rapunzel-- with or without the fancy clothes.”

“Thank you,” she said, feeling totally giddy from the affectionate words and the way Cass was caressing her. “You’re very sexy yourself.” She pressed a kiss further inward and felt the fingers in her hair curl a little tighter.

Distantly, they registered the squeak of the faucet and the sound of water rushing into the bath stopping. Normally Eugene would happily soak away an hour, but the hurried splashing that followed said that wasn’t the case this time.

Seemed as though they were _all_ quite eager, Rapunzel thought to herself with immense satisfaction.

Cass’s breath hitched when Rapunzel’s tongue suddenly brushed over her clit.

“Raps,” she gasped. “Ahh— yeah!”

The princess moaned against Cass as she took her into her mouth and swirled her tongue in pleasing circles. 

By now, Rapunzel had learned quite a lot about Cassandra’s body. The two of them had spent ample time exploring one another, and while it seemed there was always more to discover, there were a few tricks Rapunzel knew got Cass riled up quickly. Most nights Rapunzel loved to take things slow, to draw out Cassandra’s pleasure, to show her all the wonderful ways they could feel good together. Tonight was an exception.

Then Cass groaned loud enough that Rapunzel was sure Eugene would be able to hear it in the other room, and _goodness,_ that thought was doing things to her. She took hold of Cass’s thighs and pulled her in closer, sucking hard enough to draw more beautiful sounds from her lover’s throat. Cass had asked for a fast orgasm, and Rapunzel was going to deliver tout de suite.

Sucking switched to lapping, and lapping to rapid swipes of her tongue from bottom to top and down again in an unpredictable delicious pattern, each and every stroke driving Cass closer and closer to the edge.

“So good,” she gasped out, practically grinding herself against Rapunzel’s mouth now. Unable to speak, Rapunzel gave a sound of encouragement and dipped her tongue low, sweeping through the sweetness gathered there. Repeating that action made them both squirm, each growing needier by the second.

After a few more moments, Rapunzel pulled her lips away, gently stroking Cass’s throbbing clit with her fingers instead.

“Mh- Raps— I’m r-really close,” she panted.

“What do you need, my love? Tell me what you need.”

“Harder,” Cass whispered, digging her free hand into the sheets of the bed.

Rapunzel pressed down more firmly and quickened her fingers, causing Cass to cry out again.

“You look so beautiful right now, Cass,” she said. “Will you let me make you come? Please? I want to give you that.”

“Augh, _fuck_ , Rapunzel!”

“Please, Cass, come for me.”

A loud, orgasmic groan was ripped from Cass’ throat at the command, her hips spasming with the sudden force of it hitting her. 

Rapunzel could give her a million of those and never lose the thrill for it.

“Oh,” Cass shuddered, a smile on her lips as she came back down. “Oh, Raps.” She sat up to kiss her wife, her lips warm and eager. “I’m about to blow your mind,” she growled.

Rapunzel knew that wasn’t an empty promise. She threw herself down onto the bed and spread her legs wide with anticipation.

“Ah, shit, where are my shorts?” Cass asked, glancing around.

“What? Why? You don’t need them,” Rapunzel said, breathless and needy. She tried to reach for Cass to pull her back but her wife was already leaning over the side of the bed in search of her clothes.

“If Eugene walks out here he’ll see...” she spotted her trousers and pants bunched up and leaned over to get them, but paused. Did it really matter? If Rapunzel’s enthusiasm was any indication, this was far from the last time they’d be doing this all together. That meant getting used to the reality of being naked in the presence of someone other than Rapunzel.

“I for one _really_ like the view,” Rapunzel quipped, her eyes glued to Cass’s ass. Cass let out a laugh as she abandoned the effort of grabbing her shorts from the floor and turned just in time to see Rapunzel’s fingers slipping downward.

“Oh no you don’t,” Cass said, seizing Rapunzel’s wrist. She brought the lithe fingers to her lips and kissed the tips of them, causing Rapunzel to gasp.

“Cass,” she whimpered. “Please, I’ve been waiting all week.”

“I know. And you’ve been so patient,” Cass purred, moving her lips to Rapunzel’s palm. “But it’s my turn to give you everything you want.”

Cass let go of her and took her time sliding her hands over the lace of her nightgown and then under it to feel her hips and upper thighs.

The sound of Eugene dunking himself under the water drew her attention briefly.

“I guess I should say we’re _both_ giving you everything you want tonight,” she corrected herself.

Rapunzel blushed, glancing toward the ensuite door. Eugene was just behind it, already naked and probably already aroused too. _Mmn!_

“I love you so much, Cassandra,” she said, smiling dreamily up at her. Cass blinked, then smiled back before leaning in for a gentle kiss.

“I love you too.”

“I know you do,” Rapunzel said, reaching up to tuck Cass’s dark hair behind her ear. “You love me enough to try something new and probably uncomfortable, and I can’t tell you how much that means to me. I… I worry sometimes…”

Cassandra could see the doubt casting itself across Rapunzel’s expression.

“About what?”

“I worry that I’m still being selfish. Was I being too pushy? You know you don’t actually have to stay when Eugene comes back. I would never make you do that.”

“Raps, I know you wouldn’t,” Cass said reassuringly. “That’s exactly why you _aren’t_ being selfish. You’re thinking about me and what I want. You always are. And what I want right now is _you_.” She gave her forehead a kiss this time and leaned back. 

“I will admit that I am a little hesitant,” she said, starting to rub her hands over the inside of Rapunzel’s thighs. “But I trust you, and I trust Eugene.”

“Mmm,” Rapunzel hummed, too distracted to be more eloquent. It had been too long since the last time Cass had touched her like this.

“Besides,” she said, spreading Rapunzel’s legs apart even more with a smirk. “Look at how turned on you are just thinking about it. How can I deny you what you want so bad?”

Rapunzel squeaked, her lips pulled into a thrilled smile.

“Plus you’re giving this part all to me,” Cass added, laying herself down between Rapunzel’s thighs. The moment her tongue flattened against the princess, Rapunzel’s hand flew down to tangle in her hair.

“Ohhhhhh Cass,” she sighed. “Mmmm yeah, I know how much you like it.”

Cass chuckled in agreement.

“I really do.”

Cassandra was done with talking. She licked a few slow stripes over Rapunzel’s center, parting her with her tongue before putting her hours of practice learning Rapunzel’s body so intimately to good use.

The water in the tub was draining as Rapunzel’s pleased cries grew louder and more frequent. Hearing Cassandra earlier had kept Eugene from rushing through it even more than he had, but now that he was being treated to the sweet sounds of his wife in ecstasy there was no way he’d spend any more time in the bathroom. He even towel dried his hair -- _towel dried!_ There was just no time for setting and waiting and he’d make it up to his locks later, he swore it, there were just much more important matters at hand.

He emerged with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist, conscious and sensitive to the fact that Rapunzel’s other partner was in the room. Being greeted with a very naked Cass with her face buried between their wife’s legs, however, made him realize that maybe it wasn’t such a big deal to her after all.

“Oh, God, Cass, _yes!_ ” Rapunzel cried, and the sound of it went straight to Eugene’s dick despite his name not being the one on her lips. It wasn’t the first time, of course, but it was still amusing nonetheless. He was being treated to the sight of her arching her back and closing her eyes and opening her mouth to release a high pitched whine— a sight he’d happily take in from this angle or any other.

Cass kissed at Rapunzel’s clit a few more times and then lifted her face away, sitting up as Rapunzel dazed blissfully at the ceiling.

“We have company,” Cass said matter-of-factly, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand. Eugene dropped the towel by the wayside and climbed onto the bed to join them. Rapunzel happily accepted his kiss, cupping his cheek and humming softly.

“All clean,” she sang.

“Maybe on the outside, but my thoughts are still filthy,” he quipped. Cass rolled her eyes, albeit affectionately, as she settled in on Rapunzel’s other side.

“Face Cass, Sunshine,” he directed her, patting her thigh. Longing for whatever he had planned, she was happy to follow along.

At the same time, Cass took the opportunity to steal her for some more kissing, this time dipping her tongue past the princess’s parted lips so she could have a sample of her own sweet taste.

She truly was the luckiest woman in the world, no matter how much Cass tried to protest that title belonged to her instead.

Rapunzel groaned, both at the passionate kiss and the feeling of Eugene’s hands roaming over her chest. His lips met her exposed shoulder, kissing and nibbling. Rapunzel took the opportunity to reach for Cass, mimicking what Eugene was doing to her by cupping Cassandra’s breast and rubbing her thumb over a hard nipple. Cass’s knee bumped against her own and she glanced down to see one of her wife’s hands already between her own legs.

“Hey,” Rapunzel said gently, reaching down. “What are you doing? Let me.”

Cass gave in without resistance, allowing Rapunzel’s fingers to replace her own, chasing down another orgasm.

“Eugene,” Rapunzel sighed, tilting her head as he buried his nose against her neck. She shifted her hips backwards, pleased to note the feeling of his pudgy cock already hard when it brushed against her bare skin. In this position and with her focus already on Cass, she had no way to take him in her hand properly, but she figured he wouldn’t be vexed, not when she lifted her thigh and presented him a much better option.

“Sounds like you ladies were having a good time out here,” he said, dragging his fingers along Rapunzel’s core, much to her delight.

“Hm. Still are,” Cass answered. No sarcasm. No biting. No bickering. Rapunzel wondered briefly if this was what Heaven felt like.

Then the princess blushed bright pink as Eugene sinfully slid his cock against her pussy, getting his dick wet just from running himself between her folds, and she decided this was even better than Heaven.

“Inside, Eugene,” she huffed.

“Your wish is my command, sweetheart,” he said, holding the base of his cock as he slid the tip into her and then pressed in deeper using his hips. She shuddered as she was filled, his cock the perfect size for her, yet another piece of proof that she was exactly where she was meant to be. He took hold of her leg once he was inside, and he fucked her nice and slow, groaning loudly all the while.

Cass echoed the sentiment.

“Inside, Raps,” she whispered, a stark contrast to her husband in her other ear. But it was with the same amount of love and desire and trust that Rapunzel slid first one finger in, and, finding no resistance, pulled out to add another.

“Yes,” Cass hissed. For several minutes the only conversation in the room was the sound of their pleasured indulgence. One of them, however, was known for being chatty in bed, and it was only a matter of time before he spoke up.

“Yeah, that’s our girl,” Eugene said, grunting as his thighs slapped against her ass. “Making us feel so good. She feels _so_ good. Isn’t she amazing?”

“She’s incredible,” Cass agreed.

“So incredible.”

“Y-you guys,” Rapunzel whined.

Eugene gave a particularly quick and hard thrust, burying himself as far as he could go and thus cutting short any possible rebuttal that _they_ were the best, that _they_ deserved all of the praise.

“ _Eugene_!” She gasped, shoving her hips back. He slid almost all of the way out before resuming his rhythmic thrusts, albeit with a faster tempo this time. She moaned for him, for both of them, matching Eugene’s speed on Cass. Her thumb circled Cass’s clit as the two fingers worked inside of her, curling and pressing and pumping in time.

“R-Raps,” she gasped against her lips and ground her hips forward desperately. “So good.”

“Yeah? Am I doing a good job?”

“Mhm,” she whimpered in response.

“Are you going to come again for me?”

“Yeah,” she half-squeaked, “yeah, yeah, yeah.”

Rapunzel’s eyes rolled upwards as Eugene squeezed her thigh mid-thrust, signaling that he too was near to cumming. Just the thought that both of her lovers falling apart was enough to make her weak, and now, there they were, actually about to bring a fantasy to life.

“Mmf so am I… Cass— oh gosh. Can we come together this time?”

“Please,” she answered, right on the edge. Rapunzel pressed against her clit more firmly, her fingers matching the intensity from the inside.

“Can you— can you touch me like this?” Rapunzel asked, and with Eugene so close she expected Cass to hesitate. But that wasn’t the case, not now, not when she wanted Rapunzel to come undone with her so desperately. She slipped her hand between her wife’s legs and found her clit without any trouble, brushing the tips of her fingers over the tiny nub, still careful enough in her hazy euphoria to avoid accidentally going any lower. She pressed down hard and matched Rapunzel’s feverish movements, making her cry out.

“Oh! Ohhh! Cass— right there. Mmn I’m close!”

Between Eugene’s cock hitting her sweet spot just right and Cass’s fingers working magic on her, Rapunzel was helpless to keep from tipping over the edge in a matter of seconds. She groaned out loud as the pleasure took over, and the sound sent Cass tumbling right after her with an equally passionate cry.

It was Eugene’s turn to whimper as Rapunzel’s shuddering orgasm brought him so much closer to his own. He fucked her harder as she came around him, his movements becoming more uneven as he focused more on his own gratification.

“Rapunzel,” he groaned against her ear in a plea, “Rapunzel…!”

She was delirious— Cass’s fingers, thankfully, had quit and her hand completely withdrawn away. That meant she was at least able to breathe again, but with Eugene still inside of her she was not far off from complete overstimulation.

“Come for me, Eugene,” she cried. “Come for me!”

Helpless to deny the command, he pulled out of her, taking his cock in hand and stroking it as he came, spilling himself over the bottom of her stomach still covered in lace with a low, throaty moan. 

For a long moment, the three of them they laid there, catching their breath.

“That… that was…” Rapunzel didn’t know how many kisses she was doling out right and left until Cass captured her cheek in hand and drew her into a longer one before giving way for Eugene to have one of his own.

“A good way to start an evening?” Cass offered.

“ _Yes_ , exactly,” Rapunzel confirmed, bumping her nose against Eugene’s. She sat up next to inspect the damage to the nightgown. Well, it couldn’t be helped, and she was far from upset about it. It would probably clean easily, especially if she were to soak it right away.

She pulled it off and threw it to the floor. It could wait.

—


End file.
